


Sam Cracks and Uses Mistletoe to Make Them Talk

by avengercastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Mistletoe, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, Post Episode: s14e8 Byzantium, Shipper Sam, Some happiness for once, Swearing, What midseason finale?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengercastiel/pseuds/avengercastiel
Summary: Sam has had enough and gets Dean and Cas to finally talk about their feelings for each other.





	Sam Cracks and Uses Mistletoe to Make Them Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the tumblr post linked and developed from there. This is also my first Christmas fic! I am also very bad at writing kissing so writing about mistletoe wasn't the best idea but here we are. 
> 
> https://shitthehousessay.tumblr.com/search/mistlefoe

Sam had been waiting for this moment for days.

Well, technically, it had been 10 years and 3 months, but for this particular moment it was days. Ever since they had set the Christmas decorations up (which they did early December because Jack didn’t get to celebrate Christmas last year and they all wanted to treat him, especially as he had just died and come back) Sam had waited for them to notice. He had hung up mistletoe. And Dean and Castiel were incredibly, impossibly, oblivious.

The other problem was getting Rowena and the alternate Charlie away from it because they had noticed it a little too much. Sam was often walking around the corner to see them practically eating each other’s faces. It was honestly getting gross, although he wouldn’t have dared to say anything in case he was turned into an actual moose.

Gabriel also kept hinting at Sam to use the mistletoe, even after he explained it was for Dean and Cas so they could _finally_ stop staring at each other and _do something_.

“They’re not using it, we shouldn’t let it go to waste!” Gabriel hinted with his trademark eyebrow wiggle.

“I think Rowena and Charlie are making sure it’s not.” Sam said with a slight hint of disgust at having just seen them during an intense make out session for the third time that day. While he would never condemn a same sex relationship – hell, he was dating _Gabriel_ – it did get tiring to keep walking in on them.

After five days of patient waiting, Sam snapped. He had been forced to endure a decade of eye fucking and sexual tension. He had actually seen Dean get a boner over Castiel! Enough was enough!

First, he made sure that Jack was baking cookies with Rowena and Charlie so they wouldn’t be using the mistletoe and Jack wouldn’t be mentally scarred by seeing his dads kissing. From where he was standing, he could hear Last Christmas by Wham! and Rowena’s cackle.

“Hey Dean, Cas, I think I found a case. Can you guys come here?” Sam called, standing a little bit away from the mistletoe. He watched as they came closer, both seeming to have come from the same room like usual.

“Hey Sammy what’s up?” Dean asked in a relaxed voice. Even though Sam was focused on his task, hearing Dean sounding happy made Sam feel relieved as it was rare for Dean to sound that way after what happened with Michael.

“So get this…” Sam began, turning his tablet around to encourage Dean and Cas to come closer. Both took a step forward, right where Sam wanted them.

“What is the case? I can’t see anything.” Cas asked.

“You two are” and with that, Sam lit the lighter that was in his back pocket and dropped it right onto the ring of holy oil, causing it to burn intensely and trapping Dean and Cas in it directly underneath the mistletoe.

“Sam, what is this?” Cas looked confused and incredibly nervous. He tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes, which Sam recognised as clear indicators that he did not understand what was happening.

“I am done. It’s time for you two to talk” Sam answered simply.

“What? We talk all the time!” Dean was clearly pretending to be confused. He always was whenever Sam brought up romance and Cas in the same topic.

“Really? The ‘I love you’? The ‘I need you’? The depression after Cas died? The depression after Dean was possessed by Michael? Are you guys _ever_ going to stop staring at each other in longing or are you actually going to do something about it?” Sam answered, trying hard not to shout but still letting his frustration seep through.

“What are you talking about Sammy? Cas is my buddy, you know that.” Dean tried to sound like he didn’t care, but his voice cracked just a little at the end. Sam knew Dean too well, he could see straight through the bullshit.

“No Dean, you need to accept your feelings for Cas! No one cares! We all love you no matter who you date!” Sam was close to banging his head against the wall. Dean really was so far in the closet that he was about to meet Mr Tumnus.

“Dean… Sam is right. You need to come to terms with your feelings. I have been hoping you would recognise them for some time.” Cas answered, turning to look directly at Dean. Sam watched as they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity of underlying sexual tension.

“Look, man, I really don’t know what you’re talking about” Sam could feel the warning edge in Dean’s voice, encouraging him to change the subject _now,_ but Sam would be damned if he wasn’t going to get this resolved.

“The ‘gay thing’ with Aaron Bass? The summer of love with Crowley? Your damn siren was a guy Dean!” Sam listed off things that he had remembered to prove Dean was bisexual. After what seemed another eternity, Dean finally spoke in a very quiet voice.

“You’re right. I just never wanted to admit it because, well, you know what Dad was like about these things.” Dean avoided eye contact with everyone and just stared at the fire.

“Dad is gone Dean. It’s past time that you let go of all the shit he made you deal with.” Sam knew that he would never understand or know how badly John had treated him but he was determined to help him in any way. He had been trying to encourage Dean that he was actually worth something and was his own person ever since John had died but with little success.

“Your father doesn’t get to choose who you are Dean. You should learn to accept yourself regardless of what he did” Cas told Dean very quietly, avoiding eye contact as well. Sam had forgotten how much Chuck had fucked up his sons. And how he never bothered to talk to Cas before leaving again.

“It’s not that easy.” Dean’s voice cracked, with the years of hiding his sexuality starting to show. John had made Dean into a perfect soldier at the cost of his happiness and self acceptance.

“I know that Dean, but you have to try.” Cas whispered with clear sadness and regret in his eyes. There was a pause as both processed what had been said.

“Is this lifetime movie moment over? I’ve got better things to do than wait here for you yahoos to sort out feelings.” Gabriel entered from the place where Sam had hid him. After they both nodded, Gabriel snapped his fingers and the holy fire went out.

“So… do you wanna use the mistletoe?” Dean asked, looking at Cas’ lips, at which Sam inwardly rolled his eyes. Cas barely needed to nod before Dean pulled him close and started to kiss him with intense passion that made Sam want to puke.  

“Actually it’s mistleFOE” Gabriel yelled before running over to pull Cas off Dean so he could punch Dean in the face. Sam had made sure he was recording it.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a merry Christmas / happy holidays!


End file.
